Chronicles of A Housewife
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya menjadi ibu dari empat orang anak yang masih kecil-kecil tanpa bantuan pengasuh anak dan asisten rumah tangga? Tanyakan saja langsung pada Zhang Yixing, ibu muda nan cantik yang mungkin bakal membuatmu berkomentar, "Betapa bodohnya wanita ini!" SuLay Suho Lay GS for Yixing


_**Oneshoot gagal sepanjang jalan kenangan…**_

 _ **Teruntuk para ibu yang mampu berjibaku meski tanpa campur tangan pembantu…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHRONICLES OF A HOUSEWIFE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch for our lovely Yixingie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Joonmyeon Oppa bilang dia mau anak banyak, soalnya pengalaman pribadi punya satu kakak saja rasanya tidak seru, sepi katanya."**_

 _ **-Zhang Yixing to her friends**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-000-

"Mamaaa! Ior nakaaalll! Susu punya Immy tumpah semua!"

"Mamaa! Immy cubit tangan Ior!"

"Xingie _Vanimelda_! Dasiku yang biru garis-garis putih ada di mana?"

"Mama! Kaus kaki Anson yang baru mana?"

"Mama! Susu punya Ior tumpah gara-gara Immy! Immy nakal!"

"Mamaa! Pipisss!"

 _Duh, Gusti Pangeran!_

Yixing memijat-mijat kening dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mengaduk _doenjangjjigae_ yang menggelegak dalam panci. Mendengar seruan hingga teriakan yang menggema sampai ke dapurnya, wanita berparas ayu sekaligus teduh yang satu ini langsung pening!

"Kim Iorhael! Kenapa susu punya Immy tumpah? Kim Imogen! Ior jangan dicubit, Nak! _Oppa_ , dasi semuanya ada di laci nomor dua, cari dulu pakai mata, jangan pakai mulut! Lalu tolong urus Pearl sebentar! Dia mau buang air kecil! Kim Anson, coba cari kaus kakimu di tumpukan baju bersih yang belum disetrika, Nak! Sepertinya kemarin Mama tumpuk di sana!" Yixing mau tak mau balas berseru dari dapur, memenuhi udara dengan suaranya. Seandainya saja Yixing terpilih jadi orator demonstrasi, mungkin orang-orang bakal mengira dia tengah latihan menyanyi alih-alih berorasi. Bagaimana tidak? Suara seruannya bahkan kelewat merdu, lembut pula!

Wajar, sih, dari segi penampilan fisik dan gerak-gerik pun sudah kelihatan kalau dia ini tipikal lemah lembut. Dengan paras ayu yang setia menampilkan ekspresi kalem dan lembut, sorot mata yang teduh, ditambah gerak-gerik yang lemah gemulai seperti menari, Yixing ibarat representasi salah satu ikon kecantikan dan kelembutan milik legenda tanah Jawa yang dalam prasasti digambarkan dengan kalimat _'kecantikannya diperoleh dari bulan purnama, lenggangnya dari angsa, dan suaranya dari burung kalavinka'*._

"Mamaaaa! Tangan Immy dipukul Ior! Huaaaaaaa!"

"Mamaa pipisss!"

"Mama! Di tumpukan baju bersih juga tidak ada!"

Sungguh, Yixing sama sekali tak habis pikir. Dia yakin seratus persen bahwa dirinya tipikal kalem lagi lembut, tapi kenapa anak-anaknya justru tak mewarisi karakter yang menjadi _trademark_ -nya tersebut?

" _Vanimelda_! Di sini hanya ada dasi putih garis-garis biru!"

 _Nah, nah_. Yixing baru ingat sekarang. Suara milik laki-laki dewasa yang baru saja menggema sampai ke dapur itulah penyebab karakter anak-anaknya melenceng dari _'jalur Yixing'_. Yixing sadar, dia berbagi gen dengan laki-laki itu di dalam sumsum anak-anak mereka.

"Huaaaa!"

"Mama!"

" _Tian*_ -ah. Mamanya hanya satu, tak bisakah kalian sabar sedikit?" Yixing mengesah. Dengan berat hati dimatikannya kompor, terpaksa merelakan _doenjangjjigae_ -nya yang masih setengah matang. Perempuan ayu ini bergegas meninggalkan dapurnya sambil memijat-mijat kening, berharap itu cukup ampuh mengusir pening.

" _Jia you_ , Yixing! Ibu empat anak tanpa _maid_ harus _strong_!" Yixing menggumam untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Mama!"

Yixing kaget. Dia baru saja memasuki ruang makan ketika seorang bocah perempuan dengan potongan rambut bak karakter _Dora the Explorer_ tahu-tahu menubruknya, memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat sambil menangis heboh.

"Tangan Immy sakit, Ma. Ior nakal! Huaaaa!" Bocah itu mengadu disela isak tangisnya.

" _Aigoo_ , Immy Sayang, cup cup cup. Jangan menangis, Nak. Kalau menangis seperti itu nanti cantiknya hilang, lho." Yixing membujuk dengan suara lembutnya sembari mengusap-usap punggung bocah itu. Immy alias Imogen, putrinya yang baru berumur empat tahun.

"Mama! Tangan Ior juga sakit gara-gara dicubit Immy!" Seorang bocah laki-laki yang mirip Imogen ikut-ikutan mendekati Yixing dan mengadu. Dia tidak menangis, hanya cemberut dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Immy nakal, Mama. Tangan Ior jadi merah-merah!" Iorhael—Si Bocah Laki-laki—memperlihatkan bekas cubitan Imogen di tangannya.

"Ior yang nakal duluan, Mama! Huaaa!" Imogen yang tidak terima mendengar pernyataan Iorhael langsung protes sambil menangis.

"Kalian kenapa saling mencubit, memukul? Mama dan _Daddy_ 'kan tidak pernah mengajari kalian berbuat kasar seperti itu. Immy dan Ior itu 'kan saudara kembar, jadi harus saling sayang, jangan malah bertengkar, mencubit, memukul," Yixing menasihati kedua buah hatinya, lembut namun penuh wibawa.

"Lalu kenapa susunya kalian tumpahkan ke lantai?" Yixing menunjuk lantai yang tergenang cairan berwarna cokelat susu. "Sayang 'kan, susunya jadi tidak bisa diminum. Harusnya Immy dan Ior bersyukur masih bisa minum susu setiap hari, tidak seperti anak-anak di Afrika sana yang sedang kena musibah kelaparan. Jangankan minum susu, mau makan saja susah saking tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa dimakan. Belajar bersyukur ya, Nak. Tidak baik membuang-buang susu, membuang-buang makanan. Susu itu dibeli dengan uang, Nak. Kasihan _Daddy._ Sudah capek-capek bekerja cari uang supaya bisa beli susu untuk kalian, eh kalian malah membuang-buangnya. Lalu itu lantainya jadi licin, lengket semua gara-gara tumpahan susu. Kalau Pearl ke sini dan terpeleset bagaimana? 'Kan bahaya, Nak."

Yixing tidak memarahi kedua anak kembarnya, melainkan mengajak keduanya untuk merenungi kesalahan lewat kata-kata lembut yang langsung merasuk ke dalam jiwa kanak-kanak mereka. Yixing menuntun logika berpikir Imogen dan Iorhael untuk menyadari kesalahan dengan memberikan contoh-contoh dampak yang bisa ditimbulkan dari kesalahan mereka berdua, yakni dampak terhadap orang lain. Dengan demikian, Iorhael dan Imogen tidak hanya akan menyadari kesalahan, tetapi juga merasa berempati pada orang lain.

Baik Iorhael maupun Imogen sama-sama diam, namun perubahan air muka Iorhael dan berhentinya isak tangis Imogen mengisyaratkan bahwa keduanya mulai meresapi apa yang dikatakan Yixing.

"Mama, maaf. Ior salah. Ior nakal." Iorhael mendadak meraih tangan Yixing setelah sejenak terdiam. Wajahnya yang menunjukkan cikal-bakal ketampanan bernuansa imut serta-merta memperlihatkan penyesalan.

"Mama, Immy juga salah. Maaf, Mama. Immy nakal." Imogen mendongak. Mata sembabnya menatap Yixing dengan sorot mata yang sarat perasaan bersalah.

Yixing tersenyum bergantian pada kedua anak itu, merasa senang sekaligus bangga lantaran Iorhael dan Imogen segera menyadari kesalahan mereka. Tampak lesung pipit tercetak jelas di pipi kanannya, menambah pesona seorang Yixing.

"Jangan minta maaf pada Mama, tapi minta maaflah pada satu sama lain," balas Yixing lembut. "Bukankah Ior menumpahkan susu punya Immy dan memukul Immy, sementara Immy menumpahkan susu punya Ior dan mencubit Ior?"

Mendengar perkataan ibunya, Si Kembar seketika saling bertukar pandang. Keduanya kentara benar canggung sekaligus gengsi, agaknya saling menunggu siapa yang sebaiknya minta maaf duluan.

" _Ehem_ , bagaimana kalau minta maafnya bersama saja?" Yixing memberi usul, tampak geli melihat ekspresi kedua anaknya.

"Mama! Pearl pipis di celana!"

Belum sempat Si Kembar merespon usulan Yixing, satu seruan terdengar membahana dari ruang tengah.

" _Vanimelda_! Xingie! Serius aku tak menemukan dasiku!" Suara berikutnya terdengar membahana dari kamar.

Yixing lagi-lagi pening. Sungguh, ingin rasanya dia bisa membelah diri sekarang juga!

"Ior, Immy, Mama mau melihat Pearl dulu, juga _Daddy_ dan Anson _Ge_. Kalian cepat baikan, lalu pergi mandi, ya? Bergantian, tidak perlu berebut. Nanti setelah kalian mandi, Mama buatkan susu lagi. Setuju?"

Iorhael dan Imogen mengangguk dengan serempak. Yixing menghadiahi keduanya dengan senyuman manis sebelum melepaskan pelukan Imogen dari pinggangnya. Agak tergesa-gesa Yixing beranjak dari ruang makan menuju ruang tengah yang menjadi asal datangnya suara milik putra sulungnya.

" _Aigoo_ , Kim Pearl, kenapa pipis di celana, Nak?"

Yixing yang sudah pening merasa makin pening begitu disuguhi pemandangan dua anak berbeda usia dan jenis kelamin tengah berjongkok di lantai. Yang lebih tua tampak sibuk mengelap lantai yang basah menggunakan celana, sementara yang lebih muda tertangkap mata tak mengenakan celana dan tampak memperhatikan aktivitas sang kakak dengan antusias.

"Anson, sudah, sudah. Jangan dilap-lap lagi." Yixing buru-buru menghampiri kedua anaknya.

"Sekarang Anson cuci tangan, biar Mama yang urus Pearl," Yixing memberi perintah dengan nada halus pada sang putra sulung yang tak ubahnya miniatur dirinya versi laki-laki, Anson.

"Mama!"

Anson langsung mencampakkan celana sang adik yang digunakannya untuk mengelap genangan air seni di lantai, kemudian berdiri menghadap Yixing. Kecuali bentuk bibir, dia dan Yixing ibarat pinang dibelah dua. Mulai dari bentuk mata yang menyerupai bulan sabit dengan kelopak berlipat yang alami, bentuk hidung hingga bentuk dagu, semua persis sama!

"Mama, kaus kaki Anson belum ketemu," lapornya pada Yixing.

"Bagaimana kalau Anson pakai kaus kaki yang lain dulu?" tawar Yixing lembut. "Nanti Mama carikan kaus kaki Anson yang baru. Sekarang Mama harus mengurus Pearl dulu."

"Mama, El mau cuci _ai_ ," Pearl menyeletuk dengan suaranya yang cadel menggemaskan sambil meraih tangan sang ibu, mengguncangnya pelan. _'Pearl mau cuci kaki,'_ katanya.

Anak ini belum genap dua tahun, tetapi cantiknya bukan main. Kecuali bibir _plump_ yang tebal di bagian bawah seperti milik Yixing, nyaris tak ada jejak-jejak Yixing dalam penampilan fisiknya. Pearl bagaikan boneka dengan mata sebulat lobi-lobi bermanik cokelat madu, bulu mata panjang dan super lentik berwarna kecokelatan yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, juga hidung mungil namun bangir. Pipinya yang bulat kemerahan mengingatkan siapapun pada _matryoshka*_ Rusia. Kadang Yixing tak habis pikir dengan ciri fisik Pearl. Jelas-jelas dia dan suaminya berdarah Asia _totok_ , tetapi Pearl malah mirip anak-anak Eurasia, bahkan memiliki warna rambut kecokelatan alami. Ciri fisiknya yang tak biasa sempat membuat ayahnya yang pencemburu merasa kalap hingga ingin melakukan tes DNA. Beruntung sang nenek menunjukkan foto masa kecil ayah Pearl yang memperlihatkan kemiripan bentuk hidung dan dagu di antara ayah dan anak itu semasa bayi. Pearl akhirnya diakui sebagai keturunan sah keluarga Kim dan malah menjadi kesayangan sekaligus kebanggaan seluruh keluarga besarnya, digadang-gadang menjadi Miss Korea masa depan saking cantiknya dia.

"Iya, Sayang. Habis ini kita cuci kaki, ya." Yixing tersenyum manis pada putri cantiknya.

"Tapi, Ma, Anson mau kaus kaki yang baru," Anson merajuk, menyela interaksi di antara ibu dan adik perempuannya.

"Anson, pakai kaus kaki barunya tidak harus hari ini, 'kan? Besok 'kan masih bisa. Mama janji, pasti Mama carikan kaus kakimu, tapi nanti. Sekarang Mama harus mengurus Pearl dulu, lalu membersihkan bekas air kencing Pearl, belum lagi membersihkan bekas tumpahan susu cokelat Ior dan Immy di ruang makan," Yixing mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Anson.

" _Vanimelda_! Kau yakin dasi biru garis-garis putihku ada di laci nomor dua? Yang ada hanya dasi putih garis-garis biru!"

Suara milik laki-laki dewasa yang menggema dari dalam kamar lagi-lagi menyapa gendang telinga Yixing, sejenak mengalihkan perhatian Yixing dari Kim Anson.

"Joonie Bunny Sweety, pakai yang ada saja dulu bagaimana? Yang penting ada warna putih, biru, dan ada garis-garisnya, 'kan? Lagipula percaya apa kata ibumu saja, deh. Joonie itu mau pakai apa saja tetap ganteng!" Yixing balas berseru.

" _Aigoo_ , tidak bisa, Xingie! Tidak _matching_ dengan warna kemejaku!" Yang dipanggil Joonie kedengaran protes.

Yixing tak menggubris. Dia memilih kembali fokus pada Anson yang cemberut.

"Anson Sayang, Mama sedang repot, Nak. Lihat, Pearl pipis di celana. Kakinya basah semua, harus dicuci. Lantai juga jadi basah, harus dibersihkan. Belum lagi lantai di ruang makan basah dan lengket gara-gara ketumpahan susu. Mama juga belum selesai masak untuk sarapan kita semua. Pekerjaan Mama masih banyak, Sayang. Kalau bisa Mama ingin mencarikan kaus kaki Anson sekarang, tapi masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang lebih mendesak. Pearl bisa masuk angin kalau tidak segera cuci kaki dan ganti celana bersih. Ruangan ini bisa makin bau pesing kalau tidak buru-buru dibersihkan. Lantai ruang makan bisa dikerumuni semut kalau tidak buru-buru dibersihkan juga. Ditambah sarapan kalian bisa-bisa tidak matang tepat waktu," Yixing pantang menyerah demi memberikan pengertian pada putranya, tetap lemah lembut seperti biasa. Tatapannya yang terarah pada Anson sarat permohonan, berharap itu cukup untuk meluluhkan hati pemuda kecilnya yang baru genap lima tahun.

Mendengar penuturan sang ibu yang lemah lembut dan sangat beralasan, juga melihat sorot mata yang teduh lagi sarat permohonan dari sang ibu, Anson agaknya luluh juga. Dia memang masih cemberut, tapi akhirnya menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda dia dapat memahami alasan sang ibu.

"Tapi Mama janji nanti carikan kaus kaki baru Anson, ya?" Anson meminta kesepakatan.

"Tentu, Sayang." Yixing mengulurkan satu tangannya yang bebas, membelai pipi Anson penuh sayang.

"Sekarang Anson cepat cuci tangan, lalu ganti seragam sekolah, ya. Nanti Mama tunggu di ruang makan."

Anson mengangguk lagi. Anak itu menuruti instruksi sang ibu dengan melesat ke dapur, mencari wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya yang basah oleh air seni sang adik.

"Sekarang El ikut Mama sebentar. Kita cuci kaki dulu ya, Cantik." Yixing beralih pada Pearl begitu Anson melesat pergi. Satu tangannya menggandeng Pearl, membimbingnya untuk meninggalkan ruang tengah.

" _Vanimelda_ , dasiku yang biru garis-garis putih—oh! Xingie, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat."

Sesosok laki-laki berusia tiga puluhan awal tahu-tahu memasuki ruang tengah, menghentikan langkah Yixing dan Pearl. Dia tampan, garansi seratus persen. Air mukanya menyenangkan, bahkan bernuansa _angelic_. Ditunjang penampilan khas eksekutif muda yang terlihat necis dan berkelas dengan rambut disisir rapi ke belakang serta setelan jas hitam yang begitu serasi untuk posturnya yang sedang namun tegap, laki-laki ini menghadirkan pesona yang sulit ditolak. Struktur wajahnya serupa dengan struktur wajah milik Si Kembar Iorhael-Imogen, menunjukkan seberapa dominan gen yang diwariskannya pada kedua bocah itu.

"Xingie, kau baik-baik saja?" Laki-laki ini, Joonmyeon—suami Yixing—menghampiri Yixing yang tengah menggandeng Pearl. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kekhawatiran lantaran dia melihat wajah Yixing tampak pucat.

Mendengar wajahnya disebut pucat, Yixing tercengang.

"Aku? Pucat?" Yixing balik bertanya.

"Iya. Kau pucat, Sayang. Apa kau sakit?" Joonmyeon membelai pipi mulus Yixing.

"Tidak, kok," dusta Yixing. Sebenarnya dia merasakan pening yang lumayan di kepalanya, tapi Yixing tak ingin membuat suaminya khawatir. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sungguh?" Joonmyeon sangsi. "Tapi sepertinya kau kurang sehat, _Vanimelda_."

Yixing menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _Oppa_. Sungguh," dia mencoba meyakinkan. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau membantu Pearl cuci kaki dulu. Anakmu ini ternyata buang air kecil di celana. _Oppa_ juga sih, 'kan tadi kuminta mengurus Pearl sebentar. Dia mau buang air kecil, sementara aku sibuk masak."

Yixing agak merajuk. Perempuan ayu ini mengerucutkan bibirnya yang ranum, seketika sukses menambah kadar imut di wajahnya. "Tuh, lihat. Sampai ke lantai segala." Jemari lentik Yixing menunjuk ke arah genangan air seni milik Pearl di lantai.

Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk jemari lentik Yixing. Sepasang matanya kontan terbelalak melihat 'mahakarya' putri cantiknya di lantai.

" _Sesange*_. Kim Pearl, kenapa pipis di situ, sih?"

Joonmyeon menghela napas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"El, kalau mau pipis itu—hei!" Joonmyeon lagi-lagi membelalakkan mata lantaran tak lagi menemukan sosok istri dan anaknya di ruang tengah. Rupa-rupanya Yixing bergegas membawa Pearl meninggalkan ruangan, memanfaatkan kelengahan sesaat dari Joonmyeon.

"Eh, Xingie! Tunggu, nasib dasiku yang biru garis-garis putih bagaimana, dong?"

Yixing tak menggubris suaminya. Pemilik paras ayu ini sibuk membersihkan bagian bawah putrinya dengan air bersih di ruang _laundry_ yang menyatu dengan dapur sambil mengajak putrinya mengobrol— _curhat_ —lebih tepatnya.

"Nanti kalau El sudah besar jangan tiru kebiasaan buruk _Daddy_ , ya. Biasakan mencari barang-barang sendiri, jangan sedikit-sedikit berteriak memanggil Mama dan tanya ini di mana atau itu di mana. Anson _Ge_ sudah mulai ikut kebiasaan _Daddy_. Kalau El jangan, ya," kata Yixing pada Pearl yang memekik riang saat air mengenai kulitnya.

"Kalau pagi begini Mama repot sekali, Sayang. Ingin membelah diri saja rasanya." Tampang Yixing memelas.

Pearl tentu tak memahami curahan hati sang ibu, menggubris pun tidak. Anak cantik yang satu ini malah keasyikan memercikkan air ke dinding, seolah-olah menemukan mainan baru.

"Mama! Ior nakal! Sikat gigi Immy jatuh ke lantai!" Suara Imogen mendadak membahana dari kamar mandi.

"Huaaaa! Mama! Sikat gigi Ior dibuang Immy ke kloset!" Kali ini giliran suara milik Iorhael menggetarkan udara.

Yixing seketika menepuk dahinya, merasakan peningnya sukses mencapai puncak. Yixing hampir lupa, Iorhael dan Imogen itu memang tak pernah akur bahkan sejak masih dalam kandungan. Mereka berdua sangat aktif dan nyaris tak pernah berhenti menendang dinding rahim Yixing, seolah-olah tengah berkelahi di dalam rahim sang ibu. Tak terhitung berapa kali Yixing mengalami kontraksi dibuatnya, bahkan beberapa kali memaksanya untuk _bedrest_. Sekarang setelah dilahirkan ke dunia, nyaris tiada hari tanpa ribut-ribut dalam kamus Si Kembar. Bertengkar, berbaikan sebentar, lalu bertengkar lagi, demikian siklus interaksi di antara Si Kembar setiap harinya.

Mulai frustrasi, Yixing pun berseru memelas.

"Joonie _Oppa_ , _mayday_! Tolong Si Kembar segera dikondisikan! Habis ini dijamin dasi biru garis-garis putihmu bakal ketemu!"

-000-

Jam sekolah adalah masa-masa kemerdekaan bagi Yixing lantaran hanya pada saat itulah dia bisa bebas beraktivitas tanpa khawatir direcoki Anson dan adik-adiknya. Yixing bersyukur Pearl sudah mulai masuk _eorinijib*_ sejak dua bulan lalu hingga pada jam-jam inilah Yixing benar-benar sendirian di rumah.

Jam-jam 'kemerdekaan' ini menjadi momentum bagi Yixing untuk membersihkan rumah. Maklum, Yixing tidak punya satu pun asisten rumah tangga. Suaminya lebih dari mampu untuk mempekerjakan sepuluh asisten rumah tangga sekaligus jika saja Yixing mau, tapi Yixing malah menolak untuk mempekerjakan asisten rumah tangga barang satu pun. Menyusahkan diri sendiri? Mungkin bagi sebagian besar wanita berstatus istri dan ibu ya, apalagi ibu empat anak yang masih kecil-kecil seperti Yixing. Namun, bagi Yixing tidak. Dia ini tipe perempuan konservatif yang punya cita-cita luhur menjadi ibu rumah tangga idaman hingga bersikeras mengurus rumah dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Walhasil semua pekerjaan rumah ditanganinya sendiri, tentu saja termasuk urusan bersih-bersih.

Biasanya Yixing paling semangat membersihkan rumah sembari menunggu anak-anaknya yang berisik pulang dari sekolah, tapi hari ini tidak. Yixing merasakan kepalanya pening dan sekujur tubuhnya pegal. Beberapa hari ini dia memang merasakan kondisi fisiknya menurun, mungkin akumulasi efek lelah setelah beberapa hari lalu sangat kurang tidur demi menjaga Pearl yang demam dan rewel bukan main selama dua malam berturut-turut. Kondisi fisiknya yang tak mendukung memaksa Yixing untuk beristirahat di sofa alih-alih berjibaku dengan _vacuum cleaner_ atau semacamnya. Lupakan _vacuum cleaner_ sejenak. Alih-alih _vacuum cleaner_ , kini Yixing tengah disibukkan dengan telepon dari sang mama mertua.

" _Baby, do you want something from France? Make-up? Dress? Handbag? Fragrances? Mumpung nanti aku ke Galleries Lafayette. Kemarin kulihat di website kalau Etienne Aigner ada koleksi handbag baru. Kau lumayan suka brand itu, 'kan? Ada juga Comptoir Sud Pacifique, mereka baru merilis eau de parfum edisi terbatas. Lalu kemarin aku lewat outlet Chanel dan kulihat warna-warna lipstik koleksi terbarunya cantik-cantik sekali, pasti oke untuk bibirmu yang seksi itu. Berani taruhan Joonmyeonnie bakal langsung turn on begitu melihatmu memoles bibir dengan warna-warna cantik itu, Xing."_ Terdengar mama mertuanya berceloteh riang melalui sambungan telepon.

Yixing tersenyum mendengar celoteh mama mertuanya. Mama mertuanya itu memang ramai, ceriwis, tapi baiknya bukan main. Buktinya dia begitu royal pada Yixing, menawarinya membeli ini-itu. Yixing tinggal menyebutkan apa yang dia mau dan dijamin kantung-kantung belanja berlabel merek-merek kenamaan bakal mendarat di apartemennya sesuai permintaan Yixing.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, _Eomeonim_ ," tolak Yixing sopan. "Aku mau foto-foto _Eomeonim_ dan _Abeonim_ saja yang banyak. Aku selalu suka foto kalian berdua. Bagaimanapun kalian _couple_ favoritku."

" _Aigoo, aigoo, Xing Baby,"_ mama mertuanya terkikik. _"Kau ini paling bisa membuatku tersanjung. Serius, nih. Kau mau kubelikan apa? Mumpung baru rilis di Perancis, di Korea pasti belum ada yang punya. Terlalu lama kalau menunggu Joonmyeon yang membelikan. Kau tahu sendiri kalau anak itu lebih update soal bursa saham ketimbang tren fashion."_

"Tidak, _Eomeonim_. Tas-tas dan _dress_ baruku yang dibelikan Joonie _Oppa_ saja masih banyak yang belum terpakai. Aku titip oleh-oleh untuk anak-anak saja, deh."

" _Kalau untuk cucu-cucuku yang lucu-lucu sih sudah kuborong sampai satu troli,"_ balas mama mertuanya penuh semangat. _"Aku bahkan beli selusin baju kembar untuk Iorhael dan Imogen yang makin hari makin persis Tom and Jerry. Pasti seru melihat mereka ribut satu sama lain, menolak memakai baju yang sama,"_ dia tergelak.

Yixing terkekeh menanggapi mama mertuanya. Mama mertuanya itu memang unik. Alih-alih senewen, dia justru menikmati keributan yang seringkali terjadi di antara Si Kembar Iorhael dan Imogen. _Lucu_ , katanya.

 _Lucu, sih, tapi kalau ributnya hampir setiap jam? Duh, untung Yixing sabarnya bukan main!_

Yixing mengobrol selama beberapa menit dengan sang mama mertua sampai tercapai kesepakatan bahwa sang mama mertua bakal membelikan Yixing lipstik terbaru dari Chanel serta _scraf_ dari Thierry Mugler yang sempat membuat ibunda Joonmyeon itu memekik riang di telepon dan berkali-kali mengatakan, _"Cantik banget. Pasti cocok buatmu, Baby. Serius!"_

 _Ya, deh._ Yixing akhirnya setuju-setuju saja. Hitung-hitung menyenangkan hati mertua dengan cara membantu menuntaskan hasrat belanja sang mama mertua. Maklum, mama mertuanya itu _shopaholic_ akut!

Percakapan dengan sang mama mertua berakhir bersamaan dengan masuknya panggilan lain. Sambil memijat-mijat kening, Yixing menjawab panggilan dari kontak yang bernama _Do Kyungsoo_.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ Kyungie?"

" _Yixing-ah!"_ Kyungsoo menyahut. Suaranya sama ceria dan penuh semangat seperti ibunda Joonmyeon barusan. _"Besok kau datang ke reuni tim cheers kita, 'kan? Kau bawa anak-anakmu?"_

 _Astaga!_ Yixing baru ingat, besok dia ada reuni tim pemandu sorak SMA-nya. Hah, untung saja Kyungsoo mengingatkannya. Kalau tidak, dijamin sampai besok pun Yixing tak bakal ingat!

"Astaga, aku lupa kalau besok ada reuni. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Kyung," kata Yixing. "Iya, besok aku bawa anak-anakku. Acaranya sore, 'kan? Joonie _Oppa_ tak mungkin kuminta menjaga anak-anak. Belakangan ini dia sibuk sekali sampai nyaris setiap hari lembur. Mertuaku masih di Paris dan kakaknya Joonie _Oppa_ baru punya bayi, aku tak enak kalau harus menitipkan anak-anakku di rumahnya," Yixing menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

" _Baguslah,"_ Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan antusias. _"Aku juga bawa anak-anakku, soalnya Jongin sedang dinas di luar negeri, di Kenya. Ada beberapa ekor cheetah yang bakal dipindahkan ke Korea dan suamiku itu diminta melihat langsung kondisi mereka di sana."_

"Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu. Nanti anak-anak kita bisa bermain bersama-sama," komentar Yixing. "Kurasa teman-teman yang lain juga ada yang membawa anak-anak mereka, jadi jangan khawatir anak-anak kita bakal kesepian atau bosan."

" _Kuharap begitu,"_ kata Kyungsoo. _"Soalnya Taeoh dan adik-adiknya gampang bosan. Mereka bisa rewel kalau tak ada teman main."_

"Nanti Taeoh dan adik-adiknya bisa bermain dengan anak-anakku, sekalian jadi penengah untuk Si Kembar," balas Yixing.

Kyungsoo tertawa. _"Tom and Jerry belum akur juga, eoh?"_ tanyanya geli. Kyungsoo memang kenal betul dengan watak Si Kembar Iorhael dan Imogen. Maklum, dia itu salah satu teman SMA Yixing yang paling rajin _keep in touch_ dengan Yixing.

"Entahlah, Kyung. Kedua anak itu benar-benar persis air dan minyak. Aku dan Joonie _Oppa_ saja sudah kehabisan akal untuk mendamaikan mereka berdua," Yixing mengesah.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tertawa. _"Don't worry, Xing. Besok biar Taeoh yang jadi wasit begitu Ior dan Immy mulai ribut."_

"Setuju," Yixing mengamini. "Soalnya Anson tak bakal mau ambil pusing setiap kali kedua adiknya bertengkar."

" _Ya, ya, paling-paling anak sulungmu itu bakal memasang tampang badmood dan mengatakan, 'Auntie Kyung, mereka bukan adikku', begitu melihat Si Kembar bertengkar."_

Yixing terkekeh. "Begitulah Anson."

Perempuan ayu ini terus mengobrol dengan asyik, sampai-sampai tak sadar berapa lama waktu telah berlalu. Walhasil begitu tatapannya tak sengaja tertumbuk pada angka yang ditunjuk oleh jam dindingnya, Yixing langsung terlonjak dari sofa.

"Astaga! Aku belum menyiapkan makan siang untuk anak-anak!"

Yixing terkumpal-kampil menuju dapur, melupakan peningnya dan suara Kyungsoo yang memanggil-manggil namanya melalui sambungan telepon.

" _Yixing? Xing? Hei, Zhang Yixing!"_

-000-

Ikatan batin antara Yixing dan Joonmyeon agaknya sangat kuat. Terbukti Joonmyeon meneleponnya saat Yixing merasakan kepalanya makin pening ditengah aktivitasnya menyiapkan barang-barang milik keempat anaknya.

" _Vanimelda."_ Suara empuk Joonmyeon menyapa gendang telinga Yixing, menyebutkan panggilan sayangnya untuk Yixing. _Vanimelda_ alias _my beautiful elf_ dalam bahasa peri, terinspirasi dari panggilan sayang tokoh Aragorn untuk belahan jiwanya—Arwen Evenstar—dalam trilogi _The Lord of The Rings_. Baik Joonmyeon maupun Yixing sama-sama menggemari kisah spektakuler karya J.R.R. Tolkien itu hingga Yixing merasa bahagia bukan main mendapat panggilan sayang _'Vanimelda'_ dari Joonmyeon.

" _Hari ini kau tak usah datang ke acara reuni. Istirahat saja di rumah. Kau pucat sekali tadi pagi. Aku terus-terusan khawatir. Kupanggilkan dr. Sung saja, ya?"_ Nada suara Joonmyeon sarat kekhawatiran. Maklum, sudah dua hari berturut-turut dia disuguhi wajah pucat milik istrinya yang ayu itu setiap pagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok, _Oppa_ ," Yixing mengelak. "Memang agak pusing, tapi paling cuma masuk angin biasa. Tidak usah memanggil dr. Sung segala. Minum air madu saja cukup."

" _Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau kupanggilkan dr. Sung, tapi kau istirahat saja di rumah. Tak usah ikut reuni dulu. Kuusahakan hari ini pulang cepat supaya kau bisa istirahat lebih awal dan anak-anak ada pawang, khususnya untuk Si Kembar."_

Yixing terkekeh mendengar suaminya menyebutkan kata 'pawang'. "Pawang? _Oppa_ , kau pikir anak-anak kita itu macan sampai harus dipawang segala?"

" _Iorhael dan Imogen kita sudah mirip macan cilik, Vanimelda,"_ balas Joonmyeon. _"Apalagi kalau sudah ribut. Kau tenang sajalah. Malam ini biar aku yang menjinakkan dua macan cilik itu. Kau istirahat saja, oke? Tak usah ikut reuni. Istirahat jauh lebih penting. Soal makan siang untuk anak-anak cukup kau beli lewat layanan pesan antar saja, juga untuk tea time mereka nanti sore."_

Jujur, Yixing juga ingin istirahat. Akan tetapi, dia sudah janji pada teman-teman mantan anggota tim pemandu sorak semasa SMA untuk datang ke acara reuni. Dia juga sangat merindukan teman-temannya itu hingga tak ingin kalah oleh rasa pening demi bisa menemui mereka semua.

Maka Yixing memutuskan untuk membohongi Joonmyeon, pura-pura menuruti perintah suaminya untuk tidak datang ke acara reuni. Tetapi begitu Joonmyeon mengakhiri sambungan, Yixing bergegas melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengepak peralatan tempur milik keempat anaknya yang terdiri dari baju ganti, kotak-kotak bekal berisi makan siang yang jaminan organik, sehat, dan lezat buatan Yixing sendiri, mainan, hingga peralatan khusus untuk Pearl berupa perlengkapan minum susu dan popok sekali pakai. Total dua tas yang disiapkan Yixing untuk mengangkut barang-barang milik keempat anaknya, yakni satu ransel _Estate Navy_ dari Fossil dan satu tas jinjing keluaran Crumpler yang menjadi salah satu _brand_ asal Australia favorit Yixing.

Ibu empat anak ini tak mengindahkan perintah suaminya, memilih menyetop taksi yang membawanya ke _eorinijib_ tempat Pearl bersekolah. Yixing sengaja tak membawa mobil sendiri lantaran tak yakin dia bisa menyetir dengan baik ditengah pening yang melanda. Dalam hati dia terus-menerus meminta maaf pada Joonmyeon, sementara taksi yang membawanya dan Pearl meluncur mulus menuju _yuchiwon*_ tempat Anson dan Si Kembar bersekolah.

Seperti biasa Si Kembar lagi-lagi _'mendrama'_ menurut istilah Yixing. Iorhael dan Imogen lagi-lagi adu mulut untuk memperebutkan tempat duduk di dalam taksi.

"Ior mau duduk sebelah kanan!" Iorhael berseru galak pada kembarannya.

" _Andwae!_ Immy yang sebelah kanan!" Imogen tak mau kalah, balas membentak kembarannya.

Yixing kontan memijat-mijat kening dengan tangan kanannya, mengingat tangan kirinya tengah menumpu berat badan Pearl yang ada dalam gendongannya. Berbeda dengan sang ibu yang tampak _puyeng_ menyaksikan tingkah polah kedua kakaknya, Pearl justru terlihat riang bukan main menyaksikan adu mulut antara Iorhael dan Imogen. Bocah cantik yang mirip boneka ini bahkan bertepuk tangan, seolah-olah tengah menonton pertandingan olahraga.

"Mama, mereka mulai lagi." Anson mengeluh pada Yixing. Ekspresinya terlihat _badmood_.

Yixing menghela napas. Ingin rasanya membentak Si Kembar yang kini saling tarik-menarik untuk menyingkirkan kembarannya dari bangku sebelah kanan, tapi Yixing sadar bahwa bentakan dapat berakibat buruk bagi perkembangan sel-sel otak anak. Iorhael dan Imogen sedang dalam periode emas, tentu saja Yixing tak ingin merusak sel-sel belia mereka berdua.

"Kim Iorhael, Kim Imogen," Yixing bergegas menghampiri pintu taksi dan menahannya dengan tangan kanan.

"Kalau kalian terus berebut tempat duduk seperti ini, kita tidak berangkat-berangkat, Sayang," tegur Yixing dengan sabar lagi halus. "Teman-teman Mama sudah menunggu. Tidak baik kalau datang terlambat. Sekarang biar Mama dan El yang duduk di kanan. Anson _Ge_ di depan, Immy di tengah dan Ior di sebelah kiri. Kita berangkat. Mama tak mau datang terlambat."

Mendengar ini, barulah Si Kembar terdiam. Keduanya bersungut-sungut satu sama lain, namun tak ada satu pun yang membantah. Rupanya mereka sadar bahwa tindakan mereka hanya akan menghambat perjalanan dan merugikan sang ibu yang sudah ditunggu teman-teman SMA-nya.

Yixing menghela napas lega begitu dia dan keempat anaknya masuk ke dalam taksi dengan aman terkendali. Taksi itu pun meluncur mulus di jalan raya, diiringi celetukan sang pengemudi yang melirik Yixing melalui kaca spion.

"Pasti di rumah ramai sekali ya, Bu, kalau punya empat anak yang masih kecil-kecil begini. Ramai dan repot pastinya."

Yixing tersenyum tipis, sedikit menampilkan _single dimple_ -nya di pipi kanan. "Begitulah, _Ajusshi_. Tapi ya dinikmati saja. _Lha wong_ bikinnya saja dinikmati kok, sekarang hasilnya juga harus dinikmati, _tho_?"

Gantian sang pengemudi taksi tersenyum tipis mendengar balasan Yixing. "Ngomong-ngomong, saya kaget, Bu. Tidak menyangka Ibu ini sudah punya empat anak, soalnya Ibu masih kelihatan seperti murid SMA, sih. Persis anak gadis." Nada bicara sang pengemudi mendadak berkali-kali lipat lebih manis.

Mendengar ini, Yixing hanya bisa membatin, _'untung tidak ada Joonmyeon!'_

Ya, untung tidak ada Joonmyeon. Jika saja Joonmyeon ada di dalam taksi ini sekarang, Yixing yakin sang pengemudi bakal babak belur dengan suksesnya. Demi Tuhan, suaminya itu pencemburu berat. Ibarat kanker, mungkin Joonmyeon sudah masuk stadium IV.

Mendadak ponselnya bergetar. Yixing buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan medapati sebuah pesan KaTalk dari kontak yang diberinya nama _Milord Joonie_.

 _Vanimelda, kau sekarang dengan anak-anak saja, 'kan? Atau ada tamu di rumah? Kok perasaanku tidak tenang, ya. Sepertinya ada orang lain di dekatmu saat ini._

Yixing kontan meneguk ludah. Demi Tuhan, insting Joonmyeon benar-benar tak bisa dianggap remeh!

' _Cuma supir taksi kok, Oppa. Tenang, tenang,'_ Yixing membatin.

Yixing mendadak gugup. Dia lantas berdoa agar kebohongannya terhadap sang suami kali ini tak mendatangkan sesuatu yang buruk. Yixing janji, hanya kali ini dia membandel pada suaminya itu.

' _Mianhae, Joonie Bunny Sweety.'_

-000-

Hampir lima belas tahun yang lalu, wanita-wanita ini adalah idola di XOXO SHS, gadis-gadis personel tim pemandu sorak yang menjadi objek kekaguman para murid lelaki sekaligus objek kedengkian para murid perempuan. Kini mereka bukan lagi remaja belasan tahun yang tak ubahnya mawar baru mekar, melainkan wanita-wanita dewasa yang anggun lagi menawan. Status boleh istri dan ibu muda, tapi penampilan fisik bolehlah diadu dengan gadis-gadis SMA.

Zhang Yixing merupakan salah satu dari kumpulan wanita-wanita cantik mantan anggota tim pemandu sorak XOXO SHS yang sore ini memenuhi salah satu sudut kafe bernuansa maritim bernama The Odyssey di kawasan elit Cheongdam-dong. Pemilik rambut hitam berkilau sepunggung bak bintang iklan _shampoo_ anti ketombe ini terlihat pucat, tetapi antusias terlibat dalam pembicaraan dengan teman-temannya yang cantik-cantik. Sesekali tatapannya bergerak menuju sekumpulan anak-anak di _Kids' Corner_ yang disediakan pihak The Odyssey, mengawasi keceriaan anak-anak itu bermain-main dalam area yang didesain dengan tema kapal bajak laut. Tak jarang Yixing mengulas senyum setiap kali memastikan anak-anaknya terkondisikan dengan baik alias tak ada yang bertengkar atau rewel.

Sepertinya Yixing perlu membelikan seporsi besar es krim untuk Kim Taeoh, putra sahabatnya—Do Kyungsoo—mengingat bocah enam tahun itu sangat pandai mengondisikan Si Kembar Iorhael dan Imogen agar tak cekcok. Taeoh dengan cerdik membagi kumpulan anak-anak itu menjadi dua kelompok, menempatkan Iorhael dan Imogen di kelompok yang berbeda sebagaimana dia menempatkan kedua adik kembarnya, Jongsoo dan Insoo. Otomatis Iorhael dan Imogen tak punya kesempatan untuk saling bentrok, malah asyik sendiri-sendiri dengan teman main di kelompok masing-masing semisal Kim Jongsoo dan Kim Insoo. Iorhael tampak akrab dengan Jongsoo, sementara Imogen kompak dengan Insoo. Taeoh dan Anson yang berperan sebagai _supervisor_ juga terlihat akrab satu sama lain dan kompak mengawasi adik-adiknya agar tetap tertib.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kau punya empat anak, Yixing-ah." Lu Han—salah satu teman Yixing di tim pemandu sorak XOXO SHS—berkomentar. Dia yang paling cantik di antara mereka semua, memiliki paras imut bak bayi malaikat dengan rambut pirang keemasan yang dipotong pendek setengkuk. Matanya elok seperti rusa, tampak berbinar-binar seolah-olah hidupnya hanya diisi oleh satu perasaan bernama bahagia.

"Apa tidak repot, Yixing-ah? Aku saja yang cuma punya dua rasanya kapok punya anak lagi. Haowen dan Ziyu sudah cukup menguras energi." Mata rusanya melirik dua anak lelaki yang asyik bermain bersama Iorhael dan Jongsoo. Yang satu memiliki paras tampan namun rautnya dingin, sementara yang satunya lagi luar biasa imut seperti Lu Han sendiri. Oh Haowen dan Oh Ziyu, dua jagoan tercinta yang dilahirkan Lu Han.

"Iya, Xing," temannya yang lain, Xiumin, menimpali. "Terakhir yang kudengar, kau melahirkan anak kembar. Eh, ternyata tambah satu lagi. Cantik luar biasa pula. Jadi model saja, ya? Biar Jongdae yang jadi perantara ke agensi. Yakinlah dua atau tiga tahun lagi Pearl bakal jadi saingan Kristina Pimenova. Anakmu cantik _banget_ , serius! Mirip anak-anak blasteran, padahal asli produk Korea-Tiongkok." Pemilik pipi _chubby_ yang punya raut wajah ceria itu tampak mengawasi Pearl yang tengah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan putranya, Daeul.

"Aku jadi tersaingi, nih." Wanita cantik yang duduk persis di sebelah Yixing ikut buka suara. _Eyeliner_ super tebal sukses memberikan efek dramatis pada penampilannya sore ini. Dia cantik, tapi terkesan centil bak remaja SMA. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Kukira jumlah anakku yang paling banyak. Secara aku punya tiga, jarak usianya berdekatan pula. Eh, ternyata aku kalah dari Xingie. Tak kusangka kau juga sangat produktif, Xing. Kau ini diam-diam menghanyutkan, ya. Hmm, pasti suamimu perkasa sekali sampai kau hamil tiga kali dan punya anak dengan jenis kelamin berbeda-beda. Duh, Chanyeol-ku kalah pamor, nih. Aku memang hamil tiga kali, tapi anakku semua cowok dan tidak ada yang kembar," dia berceloteh dengan atraktif, persis burung pipit. Ramai!

Teman-temannya terkikik, termasuk Yixing sendiri. Baekhyun itu memang ramai, ceriwis, selalu berhasil menjadi _moodbooster_ sejak mereka masih SMA dulu.

"Tadinya aku sendiri tak mau punya banyak anak," Yixing menanggapi komentar teman-temannya. "Targetku dua anak cukup, tapi Joonmyeon _Oppa_ ternyata tidak satu visi denganku. Joonmyeon _Oppa_ bilang dia mau anak banyak, soalnya pengalaman pribadi punya satu kakak saja rasanya tidak seru, sepi katanya. Makanya dia membujukku untuk menjalankan program hamil lagi dan lagi," beber Yixing malu-malu.

"Ada niatan untuk menambah lagi, Xing?" Kyungsoo menyeletuk. "Biar makin ramai." Pemilik mata besar itu terkikik.

"Terima kasih. Tidak saja." Yixing langsung menggeleng. "Empat saja sudah kewalahan. Tiap hari aku bahkan berdoa agar mereka cepat besar," katanya sambil melayangkan pandang pada keempat anaknya yang masih asyik bermain-main.

"Tapi bikinnya tidak kewalahan, dong?" Baekhyun menggodanya.

"Tidak kewalahan bagaimana? Joonmyeon _Oppa_ itu kalau sudah _turn on_ persis banteng liar, main seruduk saja tanpa ampun." Tanpa sadar Yixing menjawab dengan spontan, jujur. Walhasil teman-temannya terbahak dengan kompak.

"Wah, wah, wah, ternyata _Mr Angelic Smile_ kita ganas di ranjang," celetuk Baekhyun dengan nada takjub berlebihan. "Pantas Yixing bisa melahirkan anak cewek dan cowok. Pasti itu berkat keganasan Joonmyeon _Oppa_ yang menyerang dalam berbagai posisi. Benar tidak, Xing?"

Pipi Yixing kontan merona merah, malu berat. Sialnya, teman-teman SMA-nya justru makin semangat menggoda Yixing lantaran menurut mereka Yixing sangat menggemaskan dengan rona merah di pipinya itu.

Rasa pening yang sempat mereda saat tertawa lepas bersama teman-temannya mendadak kembali menyerang begitu derai tawa itu berlalu dan kali ini rasanya lebih hebat. Yixing ingin sekali memijat-mijat keningnya, namun tak ingin gerakan tersebut membuat teman-temannya khawatir. Dia tak sadar kalau wajahnya berangsur makin pucat, sampai-sampai Kyungsoo memekik kaget begitu menyadari betapa pucatnya Yixing.

"Yixing-ah! Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali!" Kyungsoo langsung khawatir.

Teman-temannya yang lain ikut kaget dan semakin kaget melihat Yixing benar-benar pucat. Bahkan lipstik warna koralnya tak banyak membantu untuk menyamarkan pucat yang terlanjur membayang.

"Kau sakit, Xing?" Lu Han tak kalah khawatir.

Yixing hendak menjawab, namun urung lantaran perhatiannya teralih pada ponselnya yang berdering. Dengan tangan yang agak gemetar lantaran peningnya makin menyiksa, Yixing meraih ponselnya. Tampak nama _Milord Joonie_ tertera di layar, mengejutkan Yixing hingga dia membelalakkan mata.

" _Y-yeoboseyo Op—"_

" _Zhang Yixing! Di mana kau sekarang? Kau datang ke acara reuni, 'kan? Iya, 'kan? Kenapa kau nekat sekali, sih?! Sudah kubilang istirahat saja di rumah! Kau itu sedang sakit! Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kata suamimu ini, hah? Kau sengaja ingin membuatku khawatir setengah mati, ya? Begitu?!"_

Yixing mencelos. Joonmyeon memarahinya! Suaminya itu pastinya jadi pulang cepat dan murka lantaran mendapati apartemen mereka sepi.

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut menyiksa mengiringi gentar yang mengisi relung-relung hati. Yixing meneguk ludah membayangkan raut wajah sang suami. Joonmyeon mungkin setampan malaikat, tapi saat marah tak kalah menyeramkan dari iblis neraka!

" _Oppa_ …A-aku ti _—"_

 _BRUK!_

"YIXING-AH!"

Mendadak dunianya gelap, menyisakan samar-samar suara Kyungsoo, Lu Han, Xiumin, dan Baekhyun menyeru namanya.

-000-

"Uggh… Nggh…"

" _Vanimelda_ , kau sudah siuman, Sayang?"

Suara Joonmyeon menyapa gendang telinganya. Lembut, sangat lembut. Suara itu memandu Yixing untuk mengejar satu titik putih dalam kegelapan yang menaunginya. Mengikuti insting, Yixing fokus mengejar titik putih yang perlahan-lahan membesar itu, mengiringi gerakan lemah dari kelopak matanya yang perlahan-lahan terbuka.

Putih. Semua serba putih. Putih dan kabur. Yixing mencoba mengerjapkan matanya, berharap bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas.

"Xingie, _Vanimelda_. Syukurlah, akhirnya kau siuman."

Suara Joonmyeon kembali menyapa gendang telinganya, disusul satu sentuhan lembut menyapa bibirnya, singkat. Yixing dengan cepat dapat mengenali aroma _mint_ yang tertinggal di bibirnya. Itu aroma pasta gigi Joonmyeon. Dia sudah hapal diluar kepala.

Suara Joonmyeon dan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya seakan menjelma sumber energi, membantu Yixing memperoleh kembali kekuatannya. Penglihatannya mulai jelas hingga Yixing dapat mengenali bidang putih di atas sana tak lebih dari sekadar langit-langit, disusul paras tampan milik Joonmyeon yang sukses mencuri fokus penglihatan miliknya.

" _Oppa…"_ Suara Yixing terdengar begitu lirih. "Ini… Di mana?"

"Kau di rumah sakit, Sayang," Joonmyeon menjawab dengan lembut, bahkan menghadiahi Yixing dengan senyumnya yang _angelic_. "Kau pingsan di acara reuni, makanya kau dibawa kemari," jelas Joonmyeon.

 _Acara reuni._ Yixing seketika menjelajahi ruang memorinya, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dia alami sebelum mendapati dirinya terbaring dalam ruangan berlangit-langit putih dengan tirai biru di kanan-kiri dan aroma obat-obatan menusuk hidung. Perlahan-lahan benaknya menampilkan cuplikan-cuplikan adegan yang terasa familiar. The Odyssey yang bernuansa biru lautan, Anson dan adik-adiknya bermain-main di _Kids' Corner_ , disusul pemandangan Kyungsoo dan teman-teman tim pemandu sorak XOXO SHS belasan tahun lalu tengah berbagi tawa dan cerita bersamanya, kemudian dirinya yang mendadak ambruk saat menerima panggilan dari Joonmyeon…

Yixing menggigit bibir. " _Oppa_ , aku…" Ekspresinya berubah takut-takut, bahkan dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Joonmyeon. Yixing takut Joonmyeon marah. Dia tak siap jika harus diomeli Joonmyeon sekarang juga.

" _Mianhae_ , aku membuatmu marah. Akummph—!"

Yixing tersentak. Joonmyeon tahu-tahu membungkam bibirnya lewat sebuah kecupan penuh, tanpa aba-aba apalagi permisi. Yixing kontan membelalakkan mata, sementara bibir Joonmyeon bergerak lincah melumat lembut bibirnya.

Perempuan ayu ini sejenak mematung, sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa Joonmyeon telah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Aku tidak marah, Sayang. Tidak mungkin marah." Suara Joonmyeon mengembalikan konsentrasi Yixing setelah sempat _blank_ gara-gara ciuman bibir barusan.

"Mana mungkin aku marah padamu?" Joonmyeon meraih kedua tangan Yixing dan menggenggamnya erat. "Mana mungkin aku marah pada istriku yang sedang mengandung anakku ini, hmm?"

"A-apa?" Yixing lagi-lagi terbelalak, kali ini jauh lebih lebar. " _Oppa_ b-bilang a-apa?" Yixing mendadak gagap.

"Yixing-ah, kau hamil lagi." Joonmyeon menjawab pertanyaan Yixing seraya tersenyum lebar. Dia tampak begitu bahagia hingga paras tampannya seolah-olah memancarkan cahaya.

"Lima minggu, Sayang. Pantas belakangan ini kau kelihatan lesu dan pucat, malah tadi sampai pingsan segala. Aku sempat ketakutan setengah mati, takut kau kena penyakit aneh-aneh. Ternyata kau sama sekali tidak sakit. Kau hamil lagi, _Vanimelda_. Anak kita yang kelima."

Joonmyeon melepaskan satu tangannya dari tangan Yixing, beralih menyentuhkannya ke perut Yixing yang tertutup selimut. Tatapannya berubah takjub mengiringi usapan yang diberikan telapak tangannya di perut Yixing.

"Luar biasa. Tak kusangka keinginanku memiliki seorang anak lagi dikabulkan secepat ini. Oh, Yixing-ah, aku benar-benar bahagia!"

Joonmyeon membungkuk, menciumi perut istrinya yang masih rata itu. Dia benar-benar larut dalam kebahagiaan hingga tak menyadari Yixing yang ternganga, tampak syok berat.

"H-hamil lagi? A-aku?"

Suara lirih Yixing menghentikan aktivitas _mari-menciumi-perut-Yixing_ yang tengah dilakoni Joonmyeon. Pemilik paras setampan malaikat itu pun mendongak untuk menatap istrinya.

"Sayang, kau kenapa? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" Joonmyeon terbingung-bingung.

"A-aku…" Yixing menggigit bibir. "Aku tak tahu… Harus bilang apa… H-hamil lagi, a-aku…"

Bulir-bulir air mata mendadak mengalir turun dari pelupuk mata Yixing, membentuk aliran-aliran kecil yang menuruni pipi mulusnya. Yixing menangis dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan hingga Joonmyeon semakin kebingungan.

"Yixing-ah, kenapa menangis dengan ekspresi seperti itu? Aku jadi bingung, kau ini senang atau malah sedih, sih?"

" _Oppa_ … El belum dua tahun, t-tapi, _hiks_ , dia… _Hiks_ , bakal punya adik…" Yixing lagi-lagi menggigit bibir. "Ini… Terlalu cepat, _hiks_ …"

"Sayang, ini tidak terlalu cepat." Ekspresi Joonmyeon berubah menahan geli menyaksikan Yixing yang malah terlihat menggemaskan dengan air mata mengaliri pipi dan tatapan terkejut lagi bingung mengisi sorot matanya itu. Dengan penuh kasih dibelai-belainya rambut indah milik Yixing yang sehalus beledu.

"Barangkali kau lupa, kau mengandung Si Kembar saat Anson baru delapan bulan," bisik Joonmyeon lembut.

" _Oppa_ , kau mudah saja, _hiks_ , mengatakan itu, _hiks_ , tapi aku… Kehamilan itu, _hiks_ , tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, _hiks_ … Dan kita… Sudah punya empat anak yang, _hiks_ , masih kecil-kecil. Aku ingin fokus, _hiks_ , membesarkan mereka dulu, _hiks_ … Tapi kenapa kau malah membuatku hamil lagi dan lagi, _eoh_?"

Yixing menyentakkan tangan kiri Joonmyeon yang menggenggam tangannya, memaksa tautan mereka terlepas saat itu juga. Tanpa menghiraukan keterkejutan Joonmyeon, Yixing menutupi paras ayunya dengan kedua telapak tangan, kemudian terisak-isak memilukan di baliknya.

"Kasihan El, _hiks_ ," isak Yixing parau. "Kasihan…"

"Yixing-ah…" Joonmyeon lagi-lagi kebingungan, tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menenangkan Yixing. Joonmyeon tak menyangka Yixing bakal syok mendengar dirinya mengandung anak kelima mereka. Joonmyeon pikir Yixing bakal senang, mengingat dulu Yixing terlihat _enjoy_ saja saat mengetahui dirinya mengandung Si Kembar sementara Anson baru berumur delapan bulan.

"Mana El? _Hiks_ , aku mau melihat El," Yixing merengek disela isak tangisnya. "Aku mau Kim Jinjoo-ku sekarang." Yixing menyebutkan nama Korea Pearl. _Jinjoo_ , yang berarti mutiara.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Joonmyeon menyahut. "El ada, Yixing-ah. Baekhyun menjaganya di luar bersama Lu Han. Tunggu sebentar."

Joonmyeon buru-buru melesat meninggalkan Yixing di salah satu bilik dalam IGD milik rumah sakit ini. Lelaki pemilik paras setampan malaikat itu tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari IGD untuk mengambil putrinya yang dijaga Baekhyun dan Lu Han, teman-teman SMA Yixing yang ikut mengantar ke rumah sakit.

Joonmyeon kembali ke IGD dengan Pearl dalam gendongan, diikuti Anson, Iorhael, dan Imogen yang berjalan di kanan-kirinya. Tampak heboh, memang, apalagi Pearl tampak terisak-isak memilukan dalam gendongan ayahnya, menangis lirih memanggil-manggil ibunya.

"Mama… Mama…" Suara lirih Pearl kedengaran memelas. Wajah cantik anak itu merah padam gara-gara menangis terus sedari tadi.

"Lihat, El. Itu Mama. El jangan menangis lagi, ya." Joonmyeon mengecup pipi kemerahan bak _matryoshka_ milik El begitu dia tiba di bilik Yixing.

"El!"

"Mama, Mama!"

Joonmyeon dengan pengertian segera menyerahkan El kepada Yixing, berhati-hati meletakkan anak itu ke dalam dekapan ibunya. Hatinya mau tak mau _trenyuh_ juga melihat interaksi antara ibu dan anak itu. Yixing dan El berpelukan erat, seolah tak bisa dipisahkan.

Sementara Yixing duduk memeluk El, Si Kembar dan Anson berhamburan mendekati ranjang Yixing. Si Kembar bahkan memanjat ranjang ibunya. Beruntung kali ini mereka tidak berebut. Iorhael naik ke ranjang melalui sisi kiri, sementara Imogen melalui sisi kanan. Adapun Anson memilih berdiri di sebelah kiri ranjang ibunya, memperhatikan Yixing dengan tampang khawatir.

"Mama, kata _Daddy_ Immy mau punya adik bayi lagi," Imogen menyeletuk.

"Ior senang mau punya adik bayi lagi," Iorhael ikut menyeletuk.

"Anson mau punya adik lagi, tapi tidak mau kembar. Kalau kembar nanti nakal seperti Ior dan Immy. Anson tidak mau," Si Sulung berkomentar dengan lagak _cool_ , berusaha memperlihatkan wibawanya sebagai anak tertua.

"Immy tidak nakal, _Gege_. Ior yang nakal." Imogen protes seraya menunjuk kembarannya.

"Ior tidak nakal! Immy yang nakal, _Gege_ ," Ior gantian protes keras.

"Sshh, Ior, Immy, ini di rumah sakit. Kalau bicara harus pelan-pelan, nanti orang lain terganggu," Joonmyeon buru-buru menegur Si Kembar.

"Kalian berdua nakal," Anson mendengus. "Adik Bayi nanti jangan nakal seperti Ior dan Immy." Anson mengulurkan tangannya ke perut Yixing yang sedikit terhalang tubuh Pearl. Dengan hati-hati diusapnya perut sang ibu.

"Halo, Adik Bayi. Ini Anson _Gege_ ," Anson menyapa calon adiknya dengan lembut.

Melihat sang kakak menyapa calon adik mereka, Iorhael dan Imogen ikut-ikutan mengelus perut ibunya hingga Yixing berinisiatif mendudukkan Pearl di sebelahnya, berdekatan dengan Imogen.

"Halo, Adik Bayi, ini Immy _Jiejie_. Adik Bayi nanti tidak boleh nakal seperti Ior, ya," Immy turut menyapa calon adiknya.

"Adik Bayi, ini Ior _Gege_. Adik Bayi nanti jangan nakal seperti Immy," Ior tak mau kalah.

Tingkah kakak-kakaknya itu agaknya membuat Pearl penasaran hingga dia ikut-ikutan mengelus perut Yixing dan mengatakan, _"bebe"_ untuk menyebut calon adiknya.

"Iya, El. Di dalam perut Mama ada _bebe_ ," Imogen memberitahu adiknya dengan penuh semangat. "Nanti kita main sama-sama, ya. Kalau adik bayinya perempuan, kita ajak main Barbie."

Pearl mengangguk-angguk, terlihat senang mendengar Imogen mengajaknya main boneka Barbie.

"Anson mau adik bayinya laki-laki," Anson menyeletuk.

"Ior juga," Iorhael menimpali.

"Immy maunya perempuan, Mama, _Daddy_ ," Imogen meminta dukungan kedua orang tuanya. "Yang cantik seperti Mama."

Melihat antusiasme keempat anaknya terhadap janin yang tengah tumbuh di dalam rahimnya, Yixing terkesima. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa keempat anaknya menyambut positif kehadiran calon anak kelimanya dengan Joonmyeon.

"Kalian senang mau punya adik lagi?" Yixing yang sudah berhenti terisak itu menanyai keempat anaknya, memandangi mereka satu per satu.

"Senang!" Tak disangka-sangka, Anson dan kedua adiknya menjawab serempak bak paduan suara.

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya yang indah, terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Sungguh?"

Ketiga anaknya mengangguk penuh semangat.

Yixing menggigit bibir, sementara Joonmyeon menyeringai puas. Lelaki itu senang bukan main lantaran mendapat dukungan penuh dari anak-anaknya, para kakak dari bayi dalam rahim Yixing.

"Nah, kau lihat sendiri, _Vanimelda_ ," Joonmyeon bergeser ke sebelah Anson. "Anak-anak senang memiliki adik baru," katanya penuh kemenangan.

Yixing tak menjawab. Dia tahu, dia kalah suara. Selain itu, apalah dayanya? Rahimnya terlanjur terisi janin. Dia tentu tak akan sampai hati menggugurkannya. Bisa-bisa Joonmyeon _muntab_ seandainya Yixing nekat membunuh calon anak kelima mereka itu. Lagipula Yixing tak sejahat itu. Dia wanita yang lembut hatinya. Mustahil dia tega membunuh janinnya sendiri!

Yixing pun memilih pasrah. Bagaimanapun janinnya adalah anugerah. Yixing harus menjaga dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati sebagaimana dulu dia menjaga dan menyayangi keempat anaknya selama dalam kandungan.

Perempuan ayu ini mencoba menepis bayangan seputar kerepotan-kerepotan yang bakal dihadapinya begitu anak kelimanya lahir nanti. Pagi-pagi yang _hectic_ , Joonmyeon dan keempat anaknya yang ribut, ditambah dengan Si Bayi. Oh, Tuhan, rasanya pasti sulit dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata!

 _Mungkin dia bakal butuh maid…_

 _Ah, tidak_.

Yixing berbisik dalam hati. ' _Tidak_ '. Dia sudah berkomitmen bakal mengurus rumah, mengurus suami dan anak-anak dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Yixing tak mau menghancurkan komitmennya sendiri. Tidak. Dia harus bisa mempertahankan komitmennya. Perempuan itu harus _strong_ , gigih, teguh, apalagi perempuan yang tak lama lagi berstatus ibu dari lima orang anak. Lima, ya. _Mudah-mudahan_. Yixing tak sanggup membayangkan seandainya dia dikaruniai sepasang anak kembar lagi.

Maka Yixing menoleh pada sang suami, menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"Berjanjilah, _Oppa_ ," Yixing menyipitkan matanya. "Berjanjilah kalau ini yang terakhir. Demi Tuhan, jangan berani-berani lagi… Menyembunyikan pil-ku."

Joonmyeon terkekeh. "Kalau itu aku tidak bisa janji. Demi Tuhan, _Vanimelda_ , aku ingin memiliki banyak anak darimu."

Demi Tuhan, rasanya Yixing ingin menonjok paras tampan Joonmyeon sekarang juga!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Kecantikannya diperoleh dari bulan purnama, lenggangnya dari angsa, dan suaranya dari burung kalavinka': salah satu cuplikan isi prasasti Kayumwungan tentang kecantikan Sri Pramodawardhani, putri Raja Samarattungga**_

 _ **Tian: Tuhan**_

 _ **Matryoshka: boneka bersusun khas Rusia**_

 _ **Sesange: ya ampun**_

 _ **Eorinijib: kelompok bermain/playgroup**_

 _ **Yuchiwon: taman kanak-kanak**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R.S.**


End file.
